If I Die Young  please read
by DreamPhantom158
Summary: Danny is going to propose to Diana but everything went wrong. My 1st fanfic/songfic/whatever i dont really see a difference so please tell me what is wrong and how to write this summary. GAH dunno what else to say, so please read read read! Thank you!


~~~~If I Die Young~~~~

By DreamPhantom158

Danny shot another two ectoblasts at Skulker. "Grrr Skulker! Will you _ever_ give me a break?" He yelled in exasperation. "I am about to tell Diana something you know?" Putting up a shield just in time to fend off the blasts directed towards him by the hunter, Danny complained loudly, glancing longingly at the slim figure waiting patiently by the lake as she had promised.

"You have a girlfriend too right! I'm sure you know how I feel! Won't you have a heart just for this _once_?" Danny cried pleadingly as he dodged yet more attacks.

Skulker raised an eyebrow at the boy's statement. "Hmm. Well. I guess. But you are only have today off, are you clear with that? Tomorrow, its back to business." Laughing, Skulker slapped down hard on Danny's shoulder, causing the boy to flinch back, complaining loudly. "Ouch! What's that for?"

Skulker rolled his eyes and brushed past his comment, "Child, I'll help you inform the other ghosts to give you some personal space for the day. But tomorrow… it will be a major ghost raid for you." Despite his threat, Skulker's eyes glowed with uncharacteristic warmth and humor and he watched Danny's expression changed from happy to horror to worry to understanding to relief then finally happy again.

"Woah thanks Skulker!" Danny's green eyes lit up with excitement. "Don't worry we'll have a decent fight tomorrow!" Winking at the happy ghost boy, Skulker activated his jet packs and zoomed off into sky, throwing back his last sentence, "Good luck with your girl, Danny Phantom!"

Danny stared after the retreating figure of Skulker and let out a pleased sigh. _Today is just going to be the best day ever!_ It's still dawn, and the background at the top of the hill in the park was perfectly perfect for his romantic proposal to Diana. _Oh Diana…_

He looked down, and quickly swoop down to pick up Diana by the river, where he had asked her to wait for him at 6am. Smiling back at his beaming girlfriend, he flew lower, almost skimming the surface of the river. He had every step planned for this. He would pick Diana up by the river, fly her up to the hill top, and under the magnificent background propose to her. He remembered how he had worked on the words with Tucker, Sam and Brian from weeks ago. Hopefully he wouldn't have a nervous attack and forget everything. Then he will give her the amethyst ring he had bought months ago, and they could go and enjoy the whole day – with nothing to do with ghosts at all - alone! He even researched on the best dining places for lovers, and has set his eyes on a restaurant called the Rose Aura. Fingering the delicate ring in his pocket, Danny swooped along with the gentle breeze, preparing to drop beside Diana, and subsequently carry out his perfectly planned sechdule. _Everything is just so perfect!_

Until a bang shattered all his dreams.

"We have you now, Phantom!" His mother crowed, as she stood triumphantly beside her husband, her eyes gleaming like a hunter watching her trapped prey. Searing pain zapped through his body. Breathing seemed impossible. He gasped for air, his hands clutching at his chest, as sickly warm ectoplasm seeped out between his fingers. He looked down in time to see a huge gaping bloody hole through his chest, before he plunged head-first into the river. Icy water claimed his full consciousness for a split second, before the water turned lime and crimson, and greeted what's remaining of his lungs. He could slowly feel the consciousness slip through his fingers as his fighting ceased.

Flashes of his family and friends zoomed past his eyes. _No! I can't die yet! I don't want to die! I haven't even proposed to Diana yet._ The thought of Diana sent renewed energy pulsing down his veins. He began to fight stronger, thrashing against the iron bars on his chest that were pulling him down. But they were too strong…

_Should I give up?_

Just then there was chaotic movement in the water, huge ripples sent off in waves, announcing the arrival of another being. Suddenly, thin strands of silk tugged at him. Straining his eyes to see, he vaguely made out the blurry figure of a slim girl with long raven hair, her violet eyes shining like the only star in the dark night… _Diana… You came…_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

He felt Diana grabbing on to his wrist, and kicked and swam for the surface. Semi-unconscious now, he allowed himself to be dragged towards the shore. The frantic shouts and screams of his friends and the desperate yells of Jazz warning his parents to back off faded into a buzzing background. _I can't do this. I can't make it to the shore…_

"Stay alive Danny…" Diana pleaded softly, her violet eyes gazing into his green eyes. "Stay alive for me…"

_I am. I am trying… _He desperately tried to talk, but his throat burned and even opening his mouth would send shivers of pain down his body.

Several hands reach out and grab him, hauling him out dragging water. Limp, he allowed himself to give in to these forces and just focus on being conscious. Just then, a bright flash of white light engulfed his tattered body. The familiar feeling washed over him, as he sensed his appearance changing into Danny Fenton. Along with the shocked intake of breathe by his parents, shafts warm light downed on him, dazzling the light and water off his human figure, forming thousands of broken rainbows, dancing across the lime and crimson river, showering upon the people present.

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even gray, but she buries her baby_

He heard the cries for him to go ghost to stand a better chance of healing, the salty tears spilt continually on his face, the agony radiating off his friends as they look down helplessly on the past hero who was always the one who saved people and now needed saving himself. And much more acutely, the shocked and horrified look of guilt from his parents…

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've just enough time_

Gentle hands laid him down, and a soft hand reached up and gently brushed aside his water-logged bangs, revealing his dazzled baby blue eyes. He realized that Diana had knelt down beside him, holding his head in her cupped hands.

"Danny…" She breathed, the anguish in her voice is so unbearable. Tears slipped freely off her checks, dripping quietly on empty chest, each drop a heavy thud to his bleeding heart.

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

"Diana…" He choked, ignoring the torrents of pain radiating from his lungs, the words only came out as a hoarse whisper. "I… I… I love you…" Mastering all his strength Danny slipped out the amethyst and gold ring and passed the delicate ring to Diana. Her hand trembled hard as she gripped it hard along with his hand. Shakily, she pulled out a similar ring, emerald and gold, and gently slipped it onto his finger. Her voice was broken, and no longer had the usual musical chime to her vocals, but her emotions were true as she quietly but firmly said, "I love you too… And I will love you forever."

That was all he needed.

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've just enough time_

"Guess this is the end huh…" He rasped, trying to keep his tone light. Diana tried to blink away the tears, as she moved slightly so the rest could crowd around him. His parents, who were the ones who created him and killed him; Jazz, is overprotective and caring older sister who had covered him all these years; Dani, his younger sister who he as stubborn and witty as he was; Sam, calm and sensible, his best friend and first option for someone to talk to; Tucker, technological genius, great plan creator, his best and ultimate friend who would always side by him no matter what; Valerie, once a firm hater of his ghost side but now his firm supporter and loyal ally in battles; Joe, the cool and the loyal senior who had stuck by him and put forth his martial art skills whenever possible; Katsuko, the pretty princess who had overcame her fears to help him fight ghosts; Brian, his talkative best friend who loves adventure and can never stop teasing people; and also Eve, the young shy girl who was afraid to even speak loudly in school or the brave and smart girl in ghost hunting. Everyone's here…

Tucker wiped away his tears swiftly. "Danny, man…" He rasped in a low tone, "I'm gonna miss you like mad…"

_And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little finger_

Danny tried to stop the flow of the endless tears from his eyes, but it refused his command, rolling off his flaming checks. "I guess… I could visit you guys often… when I'm a full ghost…" He managed to choke out softly.

Diana gripped Danny's pale hand in her own, trying her best to rein in her tears. _I must show Danny that I'm okay…_

_I've never known the loving of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand_

Much as she tried hard she could not stop the raging memory storm in her mind as she was brought to two years ago, how they met… How they fell in love… Their crazy insane adventures…

… "_Diana, we will be together forever. I promise." … _

She used to think that forever is pretty long. But now… It's really the end, isn't it?

_But at least we get to reveal our feelings to each other before it was too late…_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever_

_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've just enough time_

Danny's agonized choke pulled her back into reality, as the boy in her arms have began to cough up more blood and ectoplasm. Diana watched in frozen horror as her true love began to become more and more transparent.

She watched as his dazed eyes fill with fear and dread. "No… I can't die!" He suddenly wailed loudly, his voice torn and filled with despair. "Else I will turn into Dan!" He struggled in Diana's embrace, choking and coughing, figure convulsing with pain, his torn chest heaving with the sudden actions. "Ssh…" She murmured soothingly into his ear. "You will never turn into him."

"How can you be sure?" Danny whispered, his eyes stretched wide with horror and fright. "Because you love me." Diana replied quietly, her eyes shining with confidence. "Beings who love are never evil and never will be so."

_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

Relief filled his stunning baby blue eyes, as a strange glow began to emitted by his body. "Thank you Diana." He said softly.

"Mum, Dad…" Danny said painfully, looking at them straight in his parents' eyes. "I have never been evil. And I never will be." His voice was firm and strong, though pain ran through every syllable. His parents looked so painfully at him, his heart was breaking. "I'm so sorry Danny. I'm so sorry my baby!" His mother sobbed. His father looked sadly at him, grief and guilt rimming his eyes. "I'm sorry Danny… I should have seen that you are good…" His voice trailed away as he stared in shame at the ground. Danny slowly held up a hand. "I don't blame you mom, dad…" He rasped softly. "I don't blame you…"

_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing_

_Funny, when you're dead how people start listening_

Diana stared in pain as her love's body began to fade away under the new morning sun. She gazed lovingly at Danny's baby face, his soft features, his gentle blue eyes, wanting to take in everything before he leaves her…

Suddenly, Danny spoke up. "Diana… Can you please sing for me?" Everyone looked at him shocked. She however understood. Swallowing her tears, she quietly cleared her throat and started to sing their favorite song. It used to just be their favorite song, yet now it has been given a whole new meaning…

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song"_

Danny's body was fading rapidly now. Diana could already make out the figures of the grass and flowers beneath his body. But she ignored it and continue singing.

"_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh"_

Their friends and family began to wipe away their tears. Danny's lips trembled and pulled into a small smile. He was almost transparent now.

"_The sharp knife of a short life_

_Well, I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best, boys_

_And I'll wear my pearls"_

Diana sung finished the song, and looked quietly at Danny. Their eyes met, and they both leaned forward. Their lips met together gently, as Danny slowly dissolved into nothing…

_I will never let you down Diana… never… _

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

_1. Hey guys. I know this is really weird cause there's a LOAD of characters you never heard of. The answer is cause they don't exist yet - they are part of my major fanfic that I'm planning right now, but haven't publish yet. _

_2. I do not own Danny Phantom, but i do own Diana Joe Katsuko Brian Eve! They belong to the huge fanfic I am plotting_

_3. Should i continue this, or leave it as a one-shot?_

_4. Please please please review/comment/whatever!_

_5. First songfic no flames please_

_6. I know this is a stupid question but WHAT IS OC?_


End file.
